polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
New Yorkball
White American (65.7%, including White Hispanics) African American (15.9%) Asian American (7.3%) Other ancestries (10.4%) |affiliation = USAball |personality = Rich, Happy, Caring |capital = Albanyball |language = English and many others |religion = Catholic |friends = |likes = |hates = |founded = 1788 |government = State legislature }} New Yorkball is one of the 50 stateballs of USAball. He is usually overshadowed by Fake New York, but has a successful liberal (progressive when in support of Bernie Sanders) government in Albanyball, and when his upstate side (REAL New York) is given the chance, he can be really nice. There's also an island that's long east of Fake New York called Long Islandball, it's drunk and rambles on about statehood. There is also, Rochesterball which cannot into the normal weather. New Yorkball likes to make fun of New Jersey, and rightfully so. New Yorkball has the 12th largest economy in the world, so if he became his own country, like Texasball and Californiaball (which won't happen, as the Civil War decided that), he could into G20. History New Yorkball was born as a 3ball, later adopted by UKball in Colonial Americaball. In 1776, he rebelled with 12 other states and became USAball. In the 1800-1900s Italyballs came to New Yorkball to make Pizza. He was the eleventh state to ratify the Constitution, on July 26, 1788. Relations Family * Netherlandsball - Great Grandpa. * UKball- Grandfather * USAball - Father * Original Thirteen Colonies - Original thirteen siblings Major Cityballs * Albanyball - Capitalball. He might become the next Silicon Valley. You want some steamed hams? * New York Cityball - You know who he is. Y U NO STOP TRYING TO DESTROY UPSTATE?! And just freaking leave Upstate's businesses alone! Is it really that difficult? YOU HAVE TOURISM! ** His Five Boroughs. * Buffaloball - Has Niagara Falls. He makes good chicken wings. * Rochesterball - Upstate cityball. Big source of revenue. He creates businesses like Wegmans and despite NYC's best efforts, he is still a very powerful and rich city. * Syracuseball- Upstate cityball. He likes basketball. Relations With Stateballs * Californiaball - Your Hollywood whores are getting really annoying! And stop thinking you're the greatest state of all! Well, Newsflash: I am!!! God...damn. You sure hate me. YOU WANT TO LEAVE THE UNION, EH? GOOD! DO IT SO WE CAN STOP PAYING WELFARE FOR YOUR WATER AND YOUR STUPID BULLET TRAINS! GOOD LORD, YOU'RE WORSE THAN MASSACHUSETTS! SEE YA! Although, we do unite under Trump and Hillary, either or both of them. #StillBerning * Massachusettsball - You will pay for your witch trials, you conservative prick. ALSO I BEAT YOU IN A SUPER BOWL LOLOLOLOL STUPID CHEATER LOLOLOL. * CSAball - You gonna rise again or what? Do it so we Northerners can anschluss you and stop paying taxes so you peasants can have some sort of infrastructure. States' rights my rear end! * Vermontball- The one that got away. I sympathize with you guys against Assholistan. #STILLSANDERS * New Jerseyball - Cute little brother and best friend! I love you so much! * Wiccaball- You aren't actually a state, but I'm sorry about what Assholistan did to you. You're pretty interesting as a matter of fact. * Indianaball - Fuck you Indiana! Drink the Kool-Aid already! * Connecticutball - Current girlfriend, but not sure if she is cheating with New Jerseyball or not. * Japanball - Thanks for basing the Unova Pokémon region on me! * Uzbekistanball - Eh?! Why did you attack the downstaters?! that's Boston's job! * Floridaball - FUCK YOU FLORIDA, YOU PASSED ME IN POPULATION. I SHOULD BE NUMBER 3! (At least Im stll richer and have a bigger city haha) How to draw Like almost every US state, New Yorkball is only a coat of arms on a blue background: # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw the coat of arms of New York (state) in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png Byz-Independent.png zh:紐約球 Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Olympic Host Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:North America Category:New Yorkball